


Ferris Wheel

by Rosy404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Carnivals, Dream is mentioned but like for a second, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, George is all giggly like wtf, Help, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut, Sapnap is nervous, This is my first work, hand holding, how do tags work, idk how ao3 works, kisses mwah, more love, uH constructive criticism is appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy404/pseuds/Rosy404
Summary: Sapnap and George go on a ferris wheel after a long day at the carnival. Sapnap feels the weight on his shoulders as he ponders the question in his head over and over again.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work so please be nice--  
> Idk if I wanna post more,,, I'm vv self conscious about my writing and I'm still learning so constructive criticism is much appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

The two walked onto the dark blue seat, grabbing the metal bar in front of them as the ferris wheel began to spin slowly, making their cart rock ever so slightly.

George sighed, taking in the cool fall breeze that made strands of his hair fall loosely over his face. Sapnap looked over to his friend, admiring how the moonlight brightened his smile and made the glow in his cheeks more obvious than it already was.

George looked back at Sapnap, who quickly turned away to act like he wasn't staring. He heard George giggle from beside him. "Whatcha lookin' at there?" George cocked his head to the side, in an attempt to make eye contact with Sapnap.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen~" Lucky for Sapnap, he was painfully good at concealing his love for his best friend.

George simply rolled his eyes and looked back over the rest of the carnival. Sapnap had taken George to the yearly carnival after Dream suggested he did. George was definitely less than excited to be offered, but decided to go anyway, which had turned out to be one of the greatest decisions he'd make.

They played multiple prize games (and won multiple prizes at that), went on many different rides, and had headaches from the amount of sugar they consumed.

Now they were here, sitting at the top of a ferris wheel, out of breath and exhausted. Sapnaps mind was foggy and messy, biting the bottom of his lip as he tried to concentrate on something other than the person sitting right next to him.

Was Sapnap going to do this? If George says no he can't leave, it'll be awkward. Sapnap shakes his head.

You know what? Fuck it.

"Hey George?" It takes everything and more in Sapnap to not stutter.

George turns his head to look at his friend. Sapnap immediately regrets the eye contact and looks down to the carnival floors, full of tired parents and crying children.

"I don't think I ever told you how pretty you are." He says.

George felt the heat creep up to his cheeks as his grip on the metal bar tightens slightly. "U-uhm, no I...I don't think so?" It accidentally came out as a question, making Sapnap chuckle quietly.

"It's stupid really, what I'm about to say," Sapnap says, leaning on the side of the cart, taking a short breath.

"But uh...I just--" He cuts himself off, scratching the back of his neck.

George clenches his jaw, playing with his fingers as he waits patiently for Sapnap to continue. Sapnap smiled weakly as he failed to make eye contact with George again. "Listen George," he said, looking down to George's free hand that rested in between the two of them.

Sapnap slowly interlocked George's fingers with his, building enough courage to look up to the brit. "I...I like you George, a lot." George felt his heart skip a beat. His face was burning hot and he was biting his lip so hard he might've drawn blood.

"I wanted to know if you feel the same way, Georgie?" 

George felt the butterflies in his stomach and his ears heat up as that stupid nickname came out of Sapnaps mouth. He never admitted to it, but every time he heard Sapnap call him that, he wanted to melt.

There was a certain hopefulness in Sapnaps eyes that he never saw before, a certain hopefulness he couldn't say no to.

George felt the giddiness catch up to him, as he broke out in giggles, nearly bursting into tears in the process. "Do you...do you mean that?" He stammered, still holding onto Sapnaps hand as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

Sapnap nodded. "Yeah.." he said.

George smiled softly at the Texan. "Yeah I do." He said.

Sapnaps eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks flushed a dark red color that was barely noticeable in the moonlight. "Y-you do?! Really?!" He asked, shifting closer to the brunette, a smile spreading across his face.

George giggled again, and nodded his head. Sapnap soon joined in on the giggle session and the two fell into a laughing fit. 

After a bit the quiet came back and they were left staring into one anothers eyes, admiring the features of each other as carnival lights reflected off of their skin.

"Hey George?" Sapnap asked quietly.

"Hm?" 

"Can I kiss you?" Sapnap squeezed George's hand slightly.

George smiled before nodding at the younger. Sapnap placed his hand on the side of Georges face and leaned in slowly, both of them tilting their heads as their lips met in a kiss.

Both of their faces burned, a soft cool breeze blew around them as they deepened the kiss, leaning into each other slightly. George moved his hands behind Sapnaps head and pulled him closer.

After a while the two pulled apart to breath, their faces were scarlet red as they were a mere inches away from another kiss. Sapnap laughed to himself, leaning his forehead to Georges, rubbing his thumbs over the latter's cheekbones.

"I love you Georgie." He said softly.

George chucked. "I love you Sapnap."

°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°

Once the two got off the ride, they intertwined fingers as they walked back to the car, smiles plastered on their red stained faces. They didn't talk much, as they enjoyed the loveliness of the others company.

When they reached the car they sat there for a minute or two, just thinking about the events that had just occurred a few minutes prior. 

After a while of silence Sapnap started up the car and began driving George back home.

"Hey Sapnap?" George's voice broke through the silence.

Sapnap hummed in response, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. "What...what are we?" He asked.

Sapnaps eyes examined the road, tapping the steering wheel. "Whatever you want us to be." He said.

George looked over to Sapnap. "Do you want to be boyfriends?" He said, making Sapnaps ears sting and his heart explode. Never in all his years of knowing George would he ever think of hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"Yeah...I'd like that George." He said, smiling at the older male.

George simply smiled back, "Cool." looking out the passenger window as light poles and other cars passed by.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, but a comfortable quiet. The two had nothing else to say, and there was nothing else to be said. They simply sat in the moving vehicle and enjoyed the sounds of the world outside pass by them every once and a while.

°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°`°

Once they had reached Georges house, Sapnap felt a tug at his heart. He didn't want to leave George, not now.

George unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door, Sapnap soon doing the same.

He walked behind George up to his doorstep. "Do you have to go?" Sapnap said, only half joking, in hopes George would change his mind and come home with Sapnap.

"I'm sorry," George said, messing with his keys. "I don't want to go either, but I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Promise." He smiled at the raven-haired boy as he unlocked his front door.

Sapnap smiled at George. "Okay." He replied, slowly walking back to his car for the lonely drive home.

As Sapnap was reaching for his door handle, he heard the noise of footsteps behind him. The younger turned around to see George running up behind him, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

Sapnap wrapped his arms around George, resting his head in the crook of George's neck, embedding George's scent into his brain.

They pulled away and exchanged loving looks to one another, as George leaned in and kissed Sapnap on the corner of his lips, making him giggle.

"I think you missed." Sapnap teased.

George rolled his eyes, giving Sapnap a quick peck on the lips before walking back towards his house.

"Night Gogy!" Sapnap said, mimicking George's accent.

"Night Snapmap!" George closed the door behind him and Sapnap began to step into his car.

"I love you!" George quickly opened his door and closed it almost immediately. A smirk grew into Sapnaps face as he cupped the sides of his mouth with his hands.

"I love you more George!" He shouted.

Sapnap sighed, walking into his car to drive home. He'd talk to George tomorrow and tell him how much he loves him. It's everything Sapnap could have ever wished for in one night, it was perfect.

George was perfect.


End file.
